Direct conversion radios or radio frequency (RF) receivers are known. Direct conversion radios or RF receivers convert an RF signal directly to a baseband signal at a center frequency of zero or near zero Hz (Hertz) via one or more mixing processes. Direct conversion receivers may alternatively be referred to as zero-IF (intermediate frequency) receivers. Practitioners often use direct conversion receivers as they typically facilitate the use of digital signal processing techniques for much of the filtering and demodulation functions or processes that are required to properly receive information or data that is carried by the RF signal.
One problem with direct conversion receivers is that even small mismatches or the like in low level portions (e.g., quadrature mixers) of the receiver will typically result in a DC component including DC offset and low frequency (sometimes referred to as DC) noise in the baseband signal. The DC offset and DC noise can degrade the dynamic range as well as signal to noise performance of the receiver. Therefore, practitioners typically use a notch filter, high pass filter, or feedback loop (DC offset correction loop) to remove the DC offset and low frequency or DC noise. Unfortunately the removal of these components can result in low frequency or DC distortion of the baseband signal. Depending on the characteristics of the baseband signal the DC distortion can result in increased error rates in signals that are being received.